De Nascimentos, Mortes e Todas as Outras Coisas
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Harry começa seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts e descobre uma revelação sobre seu passado. Como essa revelação afetará a ele e a seu futuro? HP/MM family!fic, MM/AD nos próximos capítulos. T por menção a automutilação, mas nada muito drástico.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Essa fanfic acontece durante **_**O Prisioneiro de Azkaban**_** e menciona acontecimentos prévios ao livro. Seguirá paralelamente ao livro, com alguns elementos alternativos adicionados.**

**Aviso: Contém menção a automutilação, sem detalhes e mencionada como fato ocorrido. **

**Disclaimer: Se esses personagens me pertencessem, eu estaria viajando pelas estradas rurais da Itália na minha Ferrari F430 Spider, contudo estou aqui, escrevendo para vocês. Eles não me pertencem.**

**N/T: Bem-vindos ao primeiro capítulo de "De Nascimentos, Mortes e Todas as Outras Coisas", tradução de **_**Of Births and Deaths and Everything In Between **_**de EmPoweredBeing. Traduzido por Mellie E. e betado por Gika Black.**

**Divirtam-se!**

Capítulo 1

_Harry estava sozinho na escuridão. Ele olhou em volta, um pouco confuso sobre onde estava, e de repente estava rodeado de pessoas por todos os lados, e todas iam em direções diferentes. Ele não conseguia sair do meio da multidão e estava assustado; petrificado porque sabia que não podia usar magia, ele sabia que certamente seria expulso depois do incidente com Tia Marge antes do início das aulas, há pouco menos de cinco semanas. Então ele foi empurrado, puxado e derrubado, temendo cada vez mais que as centenas de pessoas fossem esmagá-lo, até que uma luz brilhante apareceu diante dele. Ele cobriu os olhos e tentou olhar diretamente para ela, mas não conseguiu decifrar o que era. Finalmente, ele sentiu uma mão quente segurar a sua e, enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à luz, ele pôde perceber um par de olhos verdes brilhantes olhando para ele calorosamente quando seus sonhos mudaram e tudo o que ele conseguia ver era Sirius Black gritando com ele._

Pela terceira vez naquela noite Harry acordou suando frio. Ele se sentou em sua luxuosa cama de dossel em seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória e olhou em volta. Ele emitiu um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que não estava nem no meio de uma multidão, nem diante de um enlouquecido Sirius Black. Suspirando e esfregando os olhos cansados, ele olhou para seu relógio: 2:27 da madrugada.

"Ótimo." Ele murmurou enquanto se deitava novamente. "E agora?" Pensou, ao perceber que não conseguiria voltar a dormir.

Ele se lembrou da conversa que tivera com o Sr. Weasley na Estação de King's Cross antes de partir para Hogwarts. _Prometa que não vai sair procurando por ele, Harry._ Harry pensou sobre isso por um momento. Por que ele sairia procurando alguém que queria matá-lo? Ele perguntara isso ao Sr. Weasley, mas o homem apenas conduziu-o para o trem sem falar mais nada. Harry franziu a testa e, sentindo-se muito menos cansado, saiu da cama, pegando a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai do baú, antes de se dirigir ao salão comunal. Ele olhou de relance pelo salão vazio e sorriu de leve. Tivera um verão horrível com os Dursley e sempre levava um tempo até que superasse os efeitos de sua estadia na casa dos tios. Mas enquanto permanecia em pé no salão vazio podia sentir a magia se infiltrar em seus ossos. Não que o salão comunal tivesse tal tipo de magia, mas a magia de estar de volta a Hogwarts, com seus amigos e professores.

Durante os dois anos anteriores Harry, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley tinham se tornado inseparáveis e ele começara grandes amizades com outros Grifinórios. Ele sabia que o Professor Dumbledore gostava dele, assim como a Professora McGonagall, embora fosse difícil dizer o quanto devido a sua severidade habitual. Ele refletiu sobre a diretora de sua Casa por um momento, pensando que ela parecia incomodada nos últimos dias e suas aulas, de maneira pouco característica, haviam sido bastante calmas. Ela era uma professora rigorosa, mas suas aulas eram sempre cheias de informações e habilidades que, Harry sabia, seriam de grande utilidade. Não essa semana, contudo. Eles estudaram principalmente teoria e cada vez que Harry desviara o olhar de suas anotações, a professora estivera olhando o lago pela janela com um olhar melancólico.

Encolhendo os ombros, ele vestiu a capa de invisibilidade e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. A Mulher Gorda se moveu e abriu um olho, mas voltou a dormir ao não ver ninguém diante dela. Ele perambulou pelos corredores de pedra sem prestar atenção aonde ia, passando as mãos pelas paredes gélidas, sentindo-se cada vez mais em casa ao se deixar envolver no consolo de sua amada escola.

"É bom estar em casa." Ele suspirou enquanto olhava para as pesadas portas trancadas de Hogwarts, sentindo-se mais seguro do que jamais de sentira na casa dos Dursley. Ele entendia que enquanto ficasse com seu tio e tia estaria a salvo de Voldemort, mas Dumbledore não podia saber o quão sozinho Harry se sentia lá. Ele não podia saber o quão atormentado Harry se sentia desde o minuto em que entrava na casa que passara a considerar sua prisão. Geralmente só levava alguns dias até que se descobrisse cortando-se novamente. Nunca em locais em que alguém pudesse notar, normalmente apenas em suas coxas e alto o suficiente para que seus calções trouxas cobrissem as marcas avermelhadas. Mas ele sabia que no momento em que retornava a escola o desejo passava e agora que estava aqui Harry se sentia mais feliz do que se sentira nas últimas doze semanas, sabendo que teria um ano inteiro antes que tivesse que voltar àquilo. Depois de embarcar no trem na Plataforma Nove e Meia ele sentiu um grande peso sair de cima de seus ombros e ele não sentia mais o desejo de cortar sua pele. Ninguém no castelo podia fazê-lo se sentir como quando estava preso em Little Whinging, bom, Draco Malfoy e o Professor Snape possivelmente lembravam-no disso, mas estar cercado dos amigos ajudava a manter tudo afastado.

Ele saiu de seus devaneios quando o som de choro penetrou o silêncio do saguão. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao tentar localizar a origem do som. Esticando o pescoço ele decidiu que estava ouvindo coisas e que era hora de voltar ao salão comunal antes que um dos professores fizesse a costumeira varredura dos corredores. No caminho de volta a Torre da Grifinória ele passou pela sala de aula de Transfigurações e ficou surpreso ao encontrar algumas velas ainda acesas e a porta entreaberta. Parou ao olhar para o final do corredor, imaginando se devia apenas voltar para a cama, quando ouviu o choro. Respirando fundo, ele decidiu entrar. Retirou a capa de invisibilidade (era melhor ser pego fora da cama do que com a capa) e enfiou-a no bolso antes de empurrar a porta, hesitante, e entrar na sala. Ele se encostou a parede enquanto seus olhos se ajustaram a luz fraca, mas ao não encontrar ninguém, ele franziu a testa de leve, imaginando de onde vinha o choro.

Ele andou por entre as fileiras de carteiras até a frente da sala, onde ouviu novamente. O som ficava mais claro enquanto se aproximava da porta que ele sabia levar ao escritório da Professora McGonagall. Sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado, Harry se encostou a porta e escutou. A Diretora de sua Casa estava definitivamente chorando e ele respirou fundo, tentando decidir o que fazer. Ele respeitava a Professora McGonagall e até gostava dela, mas ela não era uma pessoa de quem era fácil se aproximar, com seu exterior firme e decidido. Era com isso que Harry se preocupava enquanto estava parado do lado de fora da porta; ele sabia que ela não veria com bons olhos o fato de ele se intrometer em seus assuntos particulares, especialmente porque era sempre tão impassível.

Decidindo-se por deixá-la com seu pesar, ele se virou para deixar a sala de aula, mas não antes de diminuir as luzes que estavam acesas. Ele havia quase passado a mesa da professora quando parou por um momento e conjurou uma flor para ela. Não sabia realmente porque o fizera, mas Hermione ensinara a ele e a Rony como fazer no dia anterior e ele achou que seria gentil. Também não sabia porque, depois de conjurar margaridas no dia anterior, a flor na mesa da professora era um perfeito lírio branco. Encolhendo os ombros, ele passou para o corredor apenas para colidir imediatamente com alguma coisa, derrubando-o de costas contra a parede.

"Oof!" Ele grunhiu ao atingir a pedra fria.

"Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o Menino Maravilha, perambulando pelos corredores após o horário. O que está fazendo fora da cama tão tarde, Potter?"

Harry se encolheu ao ouvir seu pior pesadelo praticamente cuspir as palavras de modo condescendente. Ele soube que era Snape no minuto em que colidira com ele. Harry olhou desafiadoramente para o Mestre de Poções e tentou pensar no que dizer desesperadamente, mas era difícil, ele percebeu, pois enquanto seu corpo não estava tão cansado, seu cérebro parecia estar meio adormecido.

"Hum, Professor, eu, hum." Ele gaguejou, maldizendo a si mesmo por não recolocar a capa de invisibilidade antes de deixar a sala.

"Estou esperando, Potter." Falou Snape lentamente, zombando de Harry com repugnância evidente em sua expressão.

Harry desanimou. Sabia que não tinha desculpa para estar fora da cama e encolheu os ombros em derrota.

"O que estava fazendo na sala de Transfigurações?" Exigiu saber Snape de maneira acusadora, encarando Harry.

Harry considerou a resposta por um momento. Ele não queria contar a Snape que ouvira a Professora McGonagall chorando, mas que outra desculpa poderia dar? De novo, ele encolheu os ombros indiferentemente, sem responder nem a verdade nem dando razão para brigar com o professor que o atormentara nos últimos dois anos sem motivo.

"Você é igual ao seu pai. Ele pensava que possuía a escola, andava por onde queria, achava que estava acima das regras. Bom, eu tenho novidades para você Potter, você não vai seguir o exemplo dele. Aquela desculpa patética de bruxo não era nada, ele era um idiota arrogante e você está no caminho certo para seguir os passos dele."

Harry ficou chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa enquanto ouvia seu professor de Poções insultar seu pai, sentindo a raiva acumular dentro dele descontroladamente.

"Retire o que disse!" Ele gritou inesperadamente. O som ecoou no corredor silencioso, surpreendendo ambos.

"Você não sabe como ele era. Oh, sim, James Potter, o perfeito Potter, herói da Grifinória. Ele era um valentão e um covarde e recebeu exatamente o que merecia!"

A fúria de Harry borbulhou e de repente ele e Snape tinham as varinhas apontadas um para o outro. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse proferir um feitiço, entretanto, as varinhas voaram pelo ar e pousaram na mão de uma Minerva McGonagall vestida de roupão, que parecia furiosa.

"O que significa isso?" Ela perguntou de maneira ríspida.

Snape deu um passo para trás enquanto Harry apenas olhou para ela, percebendo as marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas dela, antes de olhar para o chão, envergonhado de ter deixado as coisas chegarem tão longe.

"Severo?" Ela perguntou, encarando o colega e Diretor da Sonserina. Ele se empertigou, o choque de quase explodir um de seus alunos desaparecendo antes de responder.

"Potter estava fora da cama, nós estávamos apenas discutindo sua punição."

Harry não pôde evitar bufar.

"Tem algo a dizer, Potter?" Perguntou McGonagall, olhando para ele. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "O que estavam fazendo apontando as varinhas um para o outro?"

"Eu estava apenas demonstrando ao Sr. Potter-" – Snape começou. Harry o interrompeu.

"Merda nenhuma! Você insultou meu pai!" Ele disse sem pensar.

"Linguagem, Sr. Potter." Repreendeu McGonagall antes de se virar para Snape, que parecia envergonhado ao ser submetido ao famoso olhar severo de McGonagall. "Bem, Severo?"

Ele olhou para ela, analisando-a por um momento antes de responder.

"Eu estava somente informando Potter das reais características do pai."

Harry olhou furiosamente para o Mestre de Poções, que escarnecia dele por sobre o ombro de McGonagall. Harry deu um passo para perto de Snape, mas foi parado por uma mão sobre seu braço.

"Mesmo assim, não é razão para apontarem as varinhas um para o outro. Severo, no futuro você se lembrará de trazer qualquer aluno meu pego fora da cama a noite direto a minha sala para que eu possa lidar com eles pessoalmente. Boa noite, Severo." Disse McGonagall em tal tom de finalidade que Snape não pôde ignorar. Ele pegou sua varinha da mão dela e girou em seus calcanhares, a capa voando ao caminhar pelo corredor para longe da vice-diretora e do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

-0-

"Cretino." Murmurou Harry em voz baixa, observando Snape desaparecer ao virar um canto.

"O que foi que eu disse?" Perguntou McGonagall, devolvendo a varinha dele. Harry pegou-a cuidadosamente, fazendo uma careta pela repreensão.

"Desculpe Professora." Disse Harry, sincero, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Ele quase podia sentir o olhar severo da professora sobre si.

"Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Sr. Potter, por vagar pelos corredores durante a noite." Ela disse energicamente antes de se virar para voltar aos seus aposentos, pausando um momento na soleira da porta antes de virar-se para ele. "Por falar nisso, Potter, você não saberia de onde isso veio, saberia?"

O olhar de Harry tremulou ao olhar para a Diretora de sua Casa, que segurava a flor que ele conjurara. Ele corou, os cantos da boca crispando-se enquanto se balançava em seus calcanhares. Agora estava meio envergonhado de ter sido pego deixando o presente.

"Hm, é, hm, eu... Bom, eu conjurei, Professora. Eu estava passando e, bem, pensei que a senhora precisava de um pouco de alegria, mas não queria incomodá-la, então, bem, eu... Não importa agora... E então Snape me encontrou e-"

"O _professor_ Snape." Corrigiu McGonagall, pondo um fim ao discurso desconexo de Harry. Ele olhou para ela e percebeu que ela parecia, sim, um pouco mais feliz ao olhar para a flor que segurava.

Ele arfou quando ela sorriu suavemente, perdida em pensamentos. Sentindo-se um tanto tolo, ele se virou para voltar a Torre da Grifinória, ansioso para voltar para a cama, mesmo que fosse apenar para olhar para o teto, sem querer ser pego andando pelos corredores outra vez ou ficar nessa situação estranha.

"Você sabe que dia é hoje, Sr. Potter?" Perguntou a Professora McGonagall brandamente. Harry parou e se virou, chocado ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Ele tentou oferecer consolo colocando a mão em seu ombro, mas tirou a mão, sem saber como consolar a professora, normalmente tão forte.

"Não tenho muita certeza do que quer dizer, Professora." Ele murmurou, tentando não chateá-la mais.

"Por que um lírio?" Ela sussurrou, olhando direto para Harry, os olhos tremendo enquanto as lágrimas corriam pela face. Harry encolheu os ombros e respondeu sinceramente.

"Honestamente, Professora, eu não sei. Hermione nos ensinou a conjurar margaridas ontem e acho que não estava prestando atenção e a flor só apareceu." Ele se sentiu péssimo ao vê-la chorar, a máscara firme quebrando ainda mais enquanto ela segurava a flor próxima ao peito. "Professora, me desculpe, eu não queria aborrecê-la, só ouvi a senhora chorando e foi a única coisa em que pude pensar em fazer pela senhora..."

Ele parou de falar, envergonhado.

"Harry," começou McGonagall, hesitante, fazendo Harry olhar para ela bruscamente. Ela nunca o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome antes. "hoje é 31 de outubro."

"O que isso quer dizer, Professora?" Perguntou Harry, preocupado que tivesse perdido uma informação vital. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando palmadinhas no braço dele. Ela sorriu e colocou uma mão na bochecha dele, pegando-o de surpresa com as emoções evidentes em sua professora formidável.

"Sua mãe ficaria tão orgulhosa de você, Harry." Foi tudo o que ela disse ao retornar a sua sala de aula e aposentos pessoais, lançando o feitiço _Muffliato, _silenciando qualquer barulho dentro da sala e deixando um Harry atordoado sozinho no corredor para pensar em tudo o que acontecera nessa noite estranha.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/T: Traduzido por Mellie E. Betado por Gika Black.**

**Eu espero que todos gostem Capítulo 2. Não se esqueça de comentar. Tenho certeza de que Mellie vai me ajudar com traduções.**

**Obrigada!**

-0-

Harry parou por um momento, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido e então se decidiu por não seguir a Professora McGonagall e exigir que ela lhe dissesse o que quisera dizer. Ele acabara de ver uma Minerva McGonagall emocionada e percebeu que estava contente como estava. Não desejava ser transformado em um sapo pela poderosa bruxa. Ele recolocou a capa da invisibilidade e se apressou de volta ao buraco do retrato, saindo debaixo da capa apenas para dizer a senha à Mulher Gorda antes de correr para a cama. Nem tentou dormir, sabia que, se antes teria sido difícil adormecer, agora seria quase impossível.

Ele permaneceu deitado pensando em tudo o que acontecera por algumas horas antes de admitir derrota e levar a redação de Feitiços ao Salão Comunal para tentar terminá-la. Já nem se lembrava dos pesadelos.

Quando se deu conta, os outros alunos saíam dos dormitórios para o café da manhã e Harry percebeu que adormecera no grande sofá em frente ao fogo. Ele piscou, desconfortável, por uns instantes, recapitulando os acontecimentos da noite. Foi interrompido por uma cutucada de Hermione.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Perguntou ela, notando sua aparência desgrenhada e as olheiras sob seus olhos.

"O que? Hm, não, quer dizer, sim, estou bem," gaguejou ele, voltando repentinamente para o presente. "Na verdade, Hermione, eu tenho uma pergunta." Ele lançou um olhar penetrante para ela. Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou perto dele.

"Okay, mas não espere que eu lhe dê as respostas. Honestamente, estou surpresa que você e Rony aprendam alguma coisa." Disse Hermione balançando a cabeça.

"Não, não é isso que eu queria perguntar. Hoje é 31 de outubro, certo?" Ela assentiu, incerta sobre o rumo da conversa. "Fora o Halloween, aconteceu alguma coisa importante hoje, em qualquer ano?" Perguntou Harry, tentando parecer casual. Hermione pensou por um momento, franzindo as sobrancelhas e mordendo o interior da bochecha.

"Não que eu saiba Harry, por quê?" Respondeu a garota, genuinamente interessada. Harry encolheu os ombros, sem querer responder.

"Eu só... Alguém disse uma coisa ontem a noite e eu pensei que talvez hoje fosse um aniversário de alguma coisa ou algo assim."

Hermione pensou sobre o assunto por um momento.

"Nós dois moramos no mundo trouxa até dois anos atrás, Harry. Talvez alguém de uma família bruxa saiba?" Propôs ela, levantando-se. "Venha, eu estou faminta."

Eles chegaram rápido ao Salão Principal e se sentaram ao lado de Neville Longbottom e dos gêmeos Weasley. Harry e Hermione sabiam que Rony desceria quando acordasse – Rony, afinal, não gostava de acordar cedo. Enquanto comia, Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu que a Professora McGonagall parecia melhor do que estivera por algum tempo. Por um momento, pensou que a noite anterior fora um sonho; então viu o lírio preso às habituais vestes verdes da professora. Como se o universo achasse que Harry pudesse duvidar mais, ele viu Snape encarando-o de seu lugar. Harry voltou o olhar para sua torrada e ouviu Hermione perguntar aos meninos se sabiam de um aniversário ocorrendo neste dia.

"Você está louca?" Perguntaram os gêmeos em uníssono.

"Hoje -" começou Jorge.

"-é o dia –" continuou Fred.

"-em que o velhote que não deve ser nomeado-"

"-foi completamente destroçado," disse Fred com um floreio, recebendo um olhar gélido de Hermione pela expressão utilizada.

"-por você." Os gêmeos completaram e bateram nas costas de Harry.

"Hoje foi o dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu, Harry," explicou Neville tristemente do outro lado de Harry e o garoto subitamente entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer. Doze anos antes, neste mesmo dia, seus pais haviam morrido.

Hermione compreendeu quase que ao mesmo tempo. Ela arfou e se virou para Harry. Tocou seu braço de maneira reconfortante e ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso débil que mais parecia uma careta antes de sair do Salão Principal. Caminhou em direção as grandes portas de carvalho e se apressou, passando correndo por elas sem notar a chuva que caía na grama molhada. Estava ansioso por ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, sem se importar com mais nada, nem mesmo com Sirius Black.

-0-

Hermione quase se decidira por seguir Harry, mas foi distraída por Rony quando o ruivo se largou no banco ao lado dela, reclamando que ela não o havia acordado.

"Eu não sou sua mãe, Rony," disse ela, revirando os olhos enquanto espalhava geleia sobre a torrada e tentando ignorar o fato de que o amigo agora falava com ela com a boca cheia de comida.

"Onde está Harry?" Ele perguntou enquanto mastigava. Rony ouviu, surpreso, Hermione relatar o que acontecera. "Caramba," disse Rony, tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora. "Eu sempre achei que ele lidava bem com isso. Nunca pensei em dizer nada."

Hermione encolheu os ombros e se levantou, pegando os livros.

"Vamos, Rony, ele vai ficar bem. Só precisa de tempo para aceitar," ela disse, puxando a manga dele. "Nos encontramos com ele em Poções; não podemos nos atrasar."

Rony se levantou hesitante, enfiando mais duas salsichas na boca enquanto os dois se arrastavam para as masmorras. Ao entrar na sala de aula, eles se encolheram ao perceber que Snape estava com o humor ainda mais desagradável do que o usual. O professor de Poções lhes lançou um olhar furioso enquanto se sentavam, mas quando percebeu que Harry não estava com eles, seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso maldoso.

"O menino maravilha não está aqui então?" Ele fez a pergunta retórica, ignorando as expressões dos dois alunos. "Que pena. Cem pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela insolência do Sr. Potter."

Alguns Sonserinos deram risadinhas por trás das mãos enquanto os Grifinórios lançaram olhares venenosos para o professor, mas não disseram nada. Eles perceberam que hoje não era um bom dia para discutir com o Professor Snape.

-0-

Após uma aula dupla particularmente terrível na qual Neville conseguira manchar as mãos de um tom de verde parecido com a cor de vômito, perdendo mais trinta pontos para a Grifinória, eles se arrastaram para História da Magia, ávidos por uma aula fácil. Enquanto o Professor Binns falava sobre as Guerras dos Goblins, Hermione e Rony sussurravam por trás dos livros-texto.

"Sim, mas onde ele está?" Sussurrou Rony. Harry contara a ambos o que o pai de Rony lhe dissera na estação de trem e eles estavam preocupados por não ter ideia de onde ele estava.

"Eu não sei. Eu ia atrás dele quando você sentou, _Ronald_," chiou Hermione. Rony se encolheu ligeiramente devido ao tom de voz dela, mas continuou.

"Bom, o que nós vamos fazer?"

Rony faria qualquer coisa pelos melhores amigos, mas deixava Hermione tomar as decisões, pois sabia que seriam racionais e, de modo geral, melhores que as suas.

"Se ele não voltar até nós chegarmos ao Salão Principal para o almoço, nós vamos procurar por ele," disse Hermione e com um aceno de cabeça de Rony eles voltaram a prestar atenção ao professor, Hermione tomando notas e Rony olhando pela janela para o céu carregado de nuvens. Ele notou que, apesar de a chuva ter parado por um momento, logo recomeçaria, graças aos turbulentos outonos escoceses que já haviam enfrentado.

-0-

Enquanto isso, Harry estivera perambulando pelo terreno sem prestar atenção aonde ia até começar a tremer, a brisa fria de outono aumentando. Ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando percebeu estar olhando para a cabana de Hagrid. Ele sabia que o gigante estava dando aulas, uma vez que evitara os alunos do quarto ano no caminho, mas ao notar a fumaça saindo da chaminé, Harry imaginou que Hagrid não se importaria se ele entrasse para esquentar as mãos e emprestar uma capa. Foi isso que ele fez, satisfeito por encontrar a cabana vazia, exceto por Canino, que recebeu um carinho atrás das orelhas. Ele ainda não se sentia pronto para falar com ninguém e estava contente porque os outros tinham aula de Poções de manhã, de modo que ninguém viria atrás dele. Harry pegou a menor capa de chuva que conseguiu encontrar e voltou para o terreno, novamente pensando nos pais e não na chuva batendo na capa que estava usando. Ele parou para descansar perto do lago e se sentou no chão ensopado, arrumando a capa debaixo de si para não ficar muito encharcado. Abraçando os joelhos, ele observou as pequenas ondas na água se moverem para frente e para trás devido ao vento. Nem mesmo a lula gigante queria vir à superfície hoje.

Harry pensou sobre os pais e sobre como sua vida seria se eles tivessem sobrevivido ao ataque doze anos antes. Ele imaginava que seria feliz, poderia até mesmo ter um irmão ou irmã ou quem sabe ambos. Ele entenderia melhor a magia e ele seria amado. Teria alguém com quem praticar Quadribol nas tardes de domingo e teria alguém para se orgulhar de suas conquistas.

Ele parou com os devaneios. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era perigoso. Lembrava-se das palavras de Dumbledore quando o diretor pegara Harry passando horas diante do Espelho de Ojesed.

"_Não faz bem viver sonhando, Harry."_

_Dumbledore estava certo_, pensou Harry amargamente. _Isso só aumenta a dor._

Ao invés disso, ele tentou guiar seus pensamentos para a noite anterior. Ele se encolheu com a memória de Snape e fez uma nota mental para perguntar a Hermione sobre boas azarações para o caso de um dia precisar duelar contra Snape. O enigmático era a parte com a Professora McGonagall. Harry estudou o lago cuidadosamente enquanto revia o que acontecera. Estava claro para ele que ela estava chateada com alguma coisa e, devido a data, poderia ser sobre seus pais, mas ele não conseguia compreender.

_McGonagall conhecia meus pais?_ Ele pensou, observando a lula gigante finalmente emergir e desaparecer nas profundezas escuras do lago novamente. _Por que ela ficou tão chateada com a flor? Foi inapropriado? Droga, eu devia ter corrido de lá._

Harry grunhiu em frustração e passou os dedos pelo cabelo despenteado. Ele não sabia porque sentia a necessidade de consolar a professora. Ele fez uma careta ao pensar que talvez estivesse apaixonado por ela. Pensar nisso o deixava enjoado, então tinha quase certeza de que não era essa a razão. Além do mais, ele meio que gostava de Cho Chang, a garota da Corvinal, e o que sentia agora não tinha nada a ver com o que sentia quando olhava para Cho. Entretanto, ele sentia _alguma coisa_ pela Diretora de sua Casa; alguma coisa a mais do que sentia pelos outros professores, mesmo o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor Lupin. Ele definitivamente era legal e Harry, Rony e Hermione gostavam bastante de suas aulas práticas, mas o que sentia em relação à Professora McGonagall era mais forte, mais pessoal. Ele explorou esse sentimento um pouco mais, cutucando-o até estar tão confuso que desistiu e suspirou, ouvindo o barulho da chuva caindo em sua capa. Ele se moveu ligeiramente para encostar-se a um salgueiro perto da água e simplesmente existiu por algum tempo, grato que não se sentia mal o suficiente para voltar a praticar o tão vergonhoso hábito das férias de verão.

Rony e Hermione, enquanto isso, corriam de História da Magia para o Salão Principal, esperançosos que o amigo estivesse sentado na mesa de sua casa, almoçando enquanto esperava por eles. Como isso não ocorreu, eles correram outra vez para o agora úmido Saguão de Entrada, onde Rony não conseguiu evitar colidir com a Professora McGonagall, quase derrubando-a e evitando a queda dolorosa apenas por agarrar seus braços estendidos.

"Sr. Weasley, o que pensa que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou depois que ele a ajudou a retornar a posição ereta.

"Desculpe Professora, nós, bom, nós temos que estar em um lugar, só isso."

Ela olhou em volta do saguão como se procurasse por Harry, esperando que estivesse com eles, e Hermione achou que ela parecia dividida entre ajudar um grupo de primeiranistas que pareciam miseráveis ao entrar e questioná-los mais. Eles observaram os primeiranistas entrarem no castelo, encharcados pela caminhada das estufas e quando um deles espirrou, a Professora se aproximou, conduzindo-os para dentro e direcionando o tráfego outra vez. Hermione conseguiu atrair seu olhar enquanto ela e Rony continuavam com sua busca e sabia que a professora de Transfigurações os encontraria na aula.

Hermione e Rony procuraram por todos os lugares. Harry Potter não estava na ala hospitalar, na biblioteca, no Salão Comunal ou no dormitório dos meninos. Rony ficou bastante aborrecido pelo fato que Hermione podia entrar em seu dormitório, enquanto ele não podia entrar no dela.

"Tem a ver com confiança, Rony," disse Hermione, exasperada por não encontrar Harry. Eles pegaram capas pesadas e correram para fora, ignorando os avisos dos professores para ficarem fora da chuva. Eles checaram a cabana de Hagrid e o campo de Quadribol, embora até mesmo Rony achasse que Harry não era TÃO obcecado com Quadribol para praticar nesse tempo.

Eles olharam por tudo e não viram nenhum sinal dele. Eles trocaram olhares, a preocupação impregnada em suas feições, antes de Hermione olhar para o relógio, encolhendo-se.

"Vamos nos atrasar para Transfigurações," ela avisou sobre a chuva. Rony olhou para ela como se tivesse uma cabeça a mais.

"Nós não podemos deixá-lo!" Ele gritou.

"Nós vamos contar para a Professora McGonagall," contradisse Hermione, retornando para o castelo. Ao passar pelas portas principais, eles retiraram as capas e se dirigiram para a sala de aula, onde haviam deixado os livros antes de procurar por Harry.

-0-

A Professora soube imediatamente que algo estava errado, o indício óbvio sendo a ausência de Harry. Minerva sentiu o peito apertado.

_Onde ele estava? Ela o havia aborrecido?_ Ela finalmente arrumara coragem para lhe contar._ Típico_, ela pensou, cínica.

Olhou em volta da sala, reparando que todos os seus Grifinórios pareciam particularmente sombrios, enquanto os Sonserinos pareciam bastante satisfeitos consigo mesmos.

"Muito bem turma, o que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou antes de começarem. Se eles fossem retornar aos aspectos práticos de Transfiguração, ela precisava que estivessem pensando com clareza.

"O Professor Snape descontou cento e trinta pontos da Grifinória esta manhã, Professora," disse Dino Thomas, franzindo as sobrancelhas para os Sonserinos que soltavam risinhos abafados.

"E por que, Sr. Thomas?" Perguntou ela.

"Porque Harry não apareceu e então Neville acrescentou muitas ovas de sapo e manchou as mãos de verde."

Minerva observou Neville levantar as mãos como prova da coloração, mas estava mais preocupada com o fato de que Potter não havia sido visto desde o café da manhã.

"Cem pontos para a Grifinória," ela disse distraidamente, opondo-se aos atos vingativos de Severo. Ela não reporia os pontos de Neville, contudo, afinal era um tom de verde particularmente horroroso. "O que quer dizer com 'o Sr. Potter não apareceu'?" Ela perguntou após uma pausa, a pergunta dirigida a Rony e Hermione.

Rony se contorceu sob o olhar enérgico da professora, mas Hermione lhe lançou um olhar pesaroso. Ao perceber isso, Minerva instruiu a classe a ler sobre como transformar uma caixa de fósforos em uma almofada e, uma vez que estavam todos ocupados, ela sinalizou para que os amigos de Harry entrassem em sua sala.

"O que o Sr. Thomas quis dizer quando disse que o Sr. Potter não apareceu para a aula de Poções esta manhã?" Ela perguntou, pânico apertando seu coração. Com Sirius Black a solta, agora não era a hora de perder o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas mais importante para ela, agora não era a hora de perder Harry.

"Bom, Professora, quando eu acordei hoje de manhã ele já estava no Salão Comunal. Parecia que tinha dormido lá. De qualquer forma, ele me perguntou qual era a data e se eu sabia de algum evento ocorrido hoje. Eu disse que não sabia de nenhum, mas que ele devia perguntar para alguém de uma família bruxa. Quando ele descobriu que hoje é o dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu, ele percebeu o que isso significa para ele."

Minerva foi até a janela, respirando fundo e tentando segurar as lágrimas acumulando em seus olhos. Como ela podia dizer a ele que hoje era um dia igualmente doloroso para ela? Que ela perdera exatamente a mesma coisa que ele naquele dia? Ela se recompôs, percebendo que tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar e que eles precisavam procurar por ele agora.

"Quando foi a última vez que vocês o viram?" Ela perguntou, a urgência transparecendo na voz. Alvo lhe contara que o Ministério da Magia estava pressionando-o para permitir dementadores nos terrenos do castelo caso Sirius Black aparecesse procurando por Harry.

"Durante o café da manhã, Professora," disse Hermione depressa. "E nós checamos por tudo. A Torre da Grifinória, a ala hospitalar, a cabana do Hagrid... Não sabemos mais onde procurar, Professora."

A Professora McGonagall pousou a mão gentilmente no braço da garota antes de se virar para o fogo ardendo fundo da sala e pegar um pouco de Pó de Flu. Ela parou antes de jogar o pó no fogo, mandando as crianças de volta a sala de aula e então se inclinou sobre a lareira, sua cabeça aparecendo momentos depois na grade do fogo de Alvo Dumbledore.

"Minerva, como está, minha querida?" Ele perguntou gentilmente. Ele notara, como fazia nos últimos doze anos, que era uma semana difícil para ela, mas era uma das únicas três pessoas que sabia o porquê. Ela parecia especialmente chateada naquele momento, contudo, ele percebeu ao se levantar para se aproximar do fogo.

"Alvo, Harry está desaparecido," ela disse, um olhar consternado fixo em sua expressão.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/T: Traduzido por Mellie E. Betado por Gika Black.**

**Pedimos desculpas por a atualização tardia. Eu estava de férias.**

**Capítulo 3**

Alvo Dumbledore não era homem de entrar em pânico com facilidade, mas ao acabar de ler a correspondência enviada pelo Ministro da Magia, sabia que não havia como evitar um pouco de pânico. O Ministro havia finalmente forçado a aprovação de uma lei que permitia a presença de dementadores nos terrenos da escola, e Harry Potter era a última pessoa que ele queria desaparecido enquanto essas criaturas vis estivessem por perto. O fato de trazerem a tona o medo e sofrimento de suas vítimas fazia dos dementadores uma das mais temidas criaturas do mundo da magia. Fazer ressurgir o medo e sofrimento de Harry, principalmente hoje, era errado. Os dementadores não saberiam disso, contudo, apenas apreciariam infligir a dor de uma vida de sofrimento.

"Alvo?" Minerva McGonagall havia esperado no fogo. Após meio século de amizade, ela sabia que devia deixá-lo pensar por uns dois minutos antes de incitá-lo de volta ao presente.

"Sim, minha querida. Mande todos os alunos de volta aos Salões Comunais e peça aos professores para procurar no castelo e nos terrenos. O Ministro está mandando dementadores, Minerva, e precisamos encontrá-lo antes que eles cheguem."

"Pelas barbas de Merlin," ela sussurrou antes de desaparecer da lareira.

Dumbledore escutou a voz dela se projetar por Hogwarts e um burburinho de agitação começou através da escola. Ele enfeitiçou uma capa roxa particularmente adorável para ser impermeável a chuva e se dirigiu rapidamente ao saguão. Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick e Rolanda Hooch já estavam lá, esperando novas instruções. Alvo sorriu para Madame Hooch; ela estava ensopada, mas ansiosa por voltar para fora se significasse procurar por Harry. Ele agitou a mão na direção dela, secando suas roupas e cabelos em um instante, e ela lhe lançou um olhar agradecido.

"Nunca fui boa nesses feitiços, Alvo." Ela disse com um sorriso triste. Rolanda e Minerva eram amigas há anos, desde a época de escola, e, apesar de ele saber que a instrutora de voo gostava do Sr. Potter, não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava ali principalmente para se certificar que Minerva estava bem. "Como ela está?" Sussurrou ela, olhando em volta a procura de Minerva – não seria bom ser pega fofocando sobre a bruxa, geralmente tão severa.

"Tão bem quanto pode ser esperado, considerando as circunstâncias cercando a semana. Mas agora com isso..."

Rolanda assentiu e Dumbledore percebeu que não foram tão quietos quanto achara quando alguns dos outros concordaram também. Logo todos os funcionários estavam reunidos no saguão, exceto por Snape.

"Onde está Severo?" Alvo perguntou antes de começar. Minerva bufou.

"Encontrei Harry e ele apontando as varinhas um para o outro ontem a noite, então não tenho dúvida de que está aquecendo os pés em frente ao fogo nas masmorras," respondeu Minerva, brava, sua fachada severa deslizando. Não estava brava com Alvo e ele sabia disso, mas com os dementadores para chegar e a atitude de Severo, foi tudo um pouco demais para ela. Ele observou quando ela respirou fundo e a seriedade retornou a sua expressão. Dumbledore dividiu os professores em equipes de busca, mas pediu a Minerva para ficar com ele.

Ela o seguiu através das portas e para os terrenos, onde encontraram Hagrid esperando por eles.

"Hagrid, você viu Harry?" Dumbledore perguntou sobre o som dos ventos uivantes e da chuva abundante. Hagrid balançou a cabeça.

"Não, mas está faltando uma das minhas capas, então acho que ele esteve na cabana," berrou ele. Tanto o Diretor quanto a Vice-Diretora assentiram e se dirigiram para lados opostos do terreno. Hagrid foi em direção da Floresta Proibida, chamando o nome de Harry enquanto caminhava.

-0-

Após vinte minutos de busca, Minerva podia sentir a ansiedade crescendo em seu peito e era arrebatadora. Não podia perdê-lo; ele era tudo o que ela tinha. Ela sentiu o pânico dominá-la e amaldiçoou a si mesma por não manter melhor controle sobre suas emoções. Graças à chuva, ninguém poderia dizer que estava chorando. Ela _tinha_ que encontrar o menino. Não ia mais viver a mentira com a qual concordara quando ele era um bebê. Alvo estava certo – Harry deveria ter sabido sobre ela desde o princípio; ele deveria poder visitá-la quando quisesse. Sabia que ele tinha uma vida horrível na casa da tia, mas na época havia parecido a melhor solução, tanto pelos Comensais da Morte que queriam matá-los quanto pela segurança de seu próprio coração.

Ela subitamente sentiu muito frio e o desespero que sentira a semana inteira cresceu a um nível inimaginável. Tentando manter a cabeça no lugar, ela olhou para cima e viu a razão: os dementadores haviam chegado. Ela não precisou mandar uma mensagem para Alvo; ele os sentiria também, assim como qualquer um submetido ao seu poder. Minerva fez surgir um Patrono para si e sentiu o desespero diminuir um pouco. Permitiu que sua persona de Diretora da Casa Grifinória deslizasse de volta a sua face e continuou a busca.

-0-

Enquanto isso, Harry havia adormecido, ignorando o frio e a umidade se infiltrando em sua alma. Ao acordar, não sabia onde estava ou porque estava ali, sabia apenas que estava congelando e com dor. Ele não achava que fosse possível, mas de repente ficou ainda mais frio; seu sangue correu como gelo em suas veias e toda a dor, confusão e raiva cresceram dentro dele até que teve certeza que ia morrer, do mesmo modo que havia sentido no trem. Em algum ponto no meio de suas emoções turbulentas ele ouviu um grito e doía ouvi-lo. Sabia que não era do lado de fora, sabia que de alguma maneira estava em sua mente. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dissipar a névoa que caíra sobre seus pensamentos enquanto tentava se levantar do chão. Sem energia, ele caiu de volta ao chão molhado e frio, a névoa dissipando-se por um momento enquanto olhava para um par familiar de olhos verdes que havia aparecido diante dele. Harry lembrou-se do pesadelo que tivera na noite anterior, mas desmaiou logo em seguida, sucumbindo a escuridão e ao clima rigoroso da Escócia.

-0-

Minerva McGonagall não era uma mulher de boa compleição. Era magra e ossuda. Como um graveto, o pai costumava dizer. Ela sabia que tinha força interior, entretanto, e quando viu Harry, sentiu essa força aflorar ao correr na direção dele, chocada com sua aparência pálida. Ela lançou o feitiço do Patrono para impedir os dementadores de se aproximar enquanto ela o segurava perto de seu corpo e sinalizava a Alvo para vir de onde estava ordenando as criaturas vis a permanecer fora do perímetro. Ele apareceu a seu lado quase instantaneamente e passou a examinar Harry.

"Precisamos levá-lo para Poppy!" Ele disse com urgência. Ela murmurou um feitiço peso-de-pena e pegou o garoto no colo, tremendo ao perceber que ele não estava apenas literalmente encharcado, mas congelando também. Alvo e Minerva correram pelo terreno e pelos corredores do castelo até a ala hospitalar, onde Poppy Pomfrey já estava esperando, tendo sido avisada de sua chegada pelo patrono de Alvo.

"Ponha-o na cama, Min," disse Poppy gentilmente enquanto Minerva deitava seu jovem protegido. Minerva a conhecera na escola e ainda eram boas amigas além de ter seu relacionamento de trabalho.

Minerva McGonagall nunca havia se sentido tão impotente em sua vida quanto ao observar a amiga lançava feitiços de diagnóstico no menino, que agora parecia tão pequeno. Alvo estava com uma mão em seu ombro e de repente o frio que estava presente desde que encontrara Harry desapareceu quando ele lançou um feitiço para aquecê-los. Ela sorriu fracamente e aceitou o chocolate que ele lhe oferecia, sabendo que lhe faria bem. Poppy começou a retirar as vestes molhadas de Harry e eles arfaram coletivamente quando a coxa esquerda do menino foi exposta. Poppy balançou a cabeça tristemente e começou a tratar o corte que parecia mais recente, tentando impedir que surgisse uma infecção após sua exposição aos elementos. Dumbledore estava furioso, Minerva podia sentir a raiva que emanava dele em ondas, e quando ela se virou para ele, seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que ela havia visto desde a noite em que ele decidira enfrentar Grindelwald. Ela se virou para Harry, mas não conseguiu olhar além dos cortes nas pernas dele. Sentia-se entorpecida.

_Como podia não saber disso? Ele era seu-_

Ela não sabia como terminar aquele pensamento, mas o que quer que ele fosse, ela deveria ter sabido, mesmo que como a Diretora de sua Casa. Ela sentiu Alvo guiá-la até o corredor fora da ala hospitalar, colocando-a em uma cadeira que conjurara para ela antes de ficar a seu lado.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" Ela sussurrou para ele. "Eu devia ter contado a ele, ele devia saber."

"Não faria diferença, minha querida; eu ainda teria feito com que ficasse com Petúnia, para que a magia pudesse protegê-lo," ele disse com simplicidade. Minerva sabia que ele tinha um plano para o futuro de Harry, mas não sabia qual era. Às vezes nem o grande Alvo Dumbledore sabia o que iria acontecer, mas ela descobrira que precisava de algumas ações de Harry e sua sobrevivência era uma necessidade. Era por isso que Dumbledore se recusara terminantemente a sequer considerar mandar Harry a qualquer lugar que não fosse a casa dos Dursley, sabendo que a proteção deixada por Lílian Potter após sua morte o protegeria melhor do que ele poderia. Ela assentiu e se inclinou para descansar encostada no ombro de Alvo. Sentiu o braço dele envolvê-la enquanto ambos ficaram sentados em silêncio, imaginando o que poderiam ter feito de maneira diferente, se havia algo que pudessem ter feito que teria impedido isso de acontecer.

Minerva não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram sentados ali, mas estava confortada pela presença de Alvo, presente ao seu lado como sempre estiveram um para o outro. Ela sabia que não existia nada de romântico nessa ação, nunca havia existido e nunca existiria, mas ela não queria que existisse. Em sua opinião, eles tinham a melhor amizade do mundo bruxo (exceto talvez pela de Harry, Rony e Hermione) e ela estimava cada momento dela. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de uma Poppy exausta no corredor. Ela fez sinais para que retornassem a ala hospitalar e eles se sentaram na sala da bruxa, ambos tomando um gole do uísque de fogo que lhes fora oferecido para ajudar a esquentar os ossos e acalmar suas preocupações.

"Ele está muito doente," começou a bruxa e o coração de Minerva afundou. Ela olhou para Poppy de maneira suplicante, recebendo em troca um pequeno sorriso e um aperto de mão. "Tendo dito isso, ele está notavelmente bem. Provavelmente ficará gripado, que pode acabar como pneumonia, mas acho que podemos impedir isso agora que está aqui, sob meus cuidados. Pedirei a Severo para fazer mais poções depois, pois temo que possamos ficar sem. Ele vai ficar aqui por algum tempo. E não, eu não sei quando ele vai acordar. Mas seria melhor que acordasse naturalmente," ela disse com um sorriso antes mesmo que Dumbledore pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa.

Minerva sabia que, apesar de todas as suas qualidades, ele não era um homem muito paciente e frequentemente acordava os pacientes sem consultar Poppy, não apenas aborrecendo a medibruxa, mas ocasionalmente fazendo mais mal do que bem. Ele assentiu, envergonhado, e enquanto esperava Poppy retomar as explicações, Minerva olhou para o menino deitado na cama. Sentiu a cor se esvair de seu rosto e soube que Poppy havia notado quando a amiga lhe estendeu um pedaço de chocolate para mordiscar enquanto ela terminava de enumerar os diagnósticos.

"Os ferimentos na perna são auto infligidos," disse Poppy gentilmente e Minerva ficou tensa na cadeira, apertando os lados com força enquanto uma onda de náusea passava por ela. "Eu examinei aqueles que ainda não estavam totalmente curados e parecem ter todos mais ou menos seis semanas. Curei os que eu podia, mas ele ficará com cicatrizes pelo resto da vida."

"Cicatrizes podem ser úteis, sabe," começou a dizer Alvo, mas foi interrompido por uma Minerva muito brava.

"Nós sabemos que você tem uma com o formato de um mapa do metrô de Londres no seu joelho, Alvo, e não nos importamos," retrucou ela antes de se levantar e entrar de maneira violenta na ala hospitalar.

Ela sabia o que ele diria quando a alcançasse, diria que estava feliz que ela estivesse brava, a encorajaria até, porque isso sem dúvidas mostraria a ele que ela estava se desfazendo da culpa opressiva que a esmagava. Ao atingir a cama de Harry, ela sentia como se o mundo inteiro estivesse caindo sobre ela, e seus joelhos se curvaram diante do esforço. Antes que percebesse, havia uma cadeira debaixo dela e ela sentou-se sobre ela. Não se importava com o lugar onde estava ou com quem estava. Ela chorou. Procurou cegamente pela mão de Harry e chorou, sem sequer parar para Alvo, que apertou seu ombro de maneira gentil antes de desaparecer. Sentiu Poppy colocar um cobertor sobre suas costas enquanto chorava sobre a mão de Harry e, então, mais nada.

-0-

A noite não foi muito agradável para Minerva McGonagall. Estava atormentada pela culpa e sentia que devia chorar a morte dos pais de Harry outra vez. Enquanto ele dormia, ela moveu o cabelo para longe do rosto dele, a primeira vez que se sentiu remotamente materna nos últimos treze anos. Ela observou suas feições se contorcerem em uma careta e ele se remexeu. Ela entrou em pânico por um momento, tentando decidir se devia chamar Poppy, mas em um momento de clareza se levantou, sentou na beirada da cama e segurou-o perto dela, a cabeça dele pressionada contra seu coração e seu queixo pousado sobre os cabelos agora secos do menino. Ela sussurrou para ele que tudo ficaria bem e que estava ali agora. Aumentou a cama um pouco, sem nunca tirar os braços de ao redor de Harry, que novamente dormia tranquilo, e se deitou ao lado dele. Inconscientemente, ele se moveu para perto dela, agarrando-se a ela como se tivesse medo de que ela fosse desaparecer. Ela simplesmente ficou lá deitada, olhando para ele, maravilhando-se com o quanto ele se parecia com o pai enquanto acariciava seu cabelo antes de sucumbir ao sono também.

-0-

Foi assim que Poppy Pomfrey os encontrou na manhã seguinte, segurando um ao outro, ambos adormecidos, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Aparentemente Dumbledore contara a Rony e Hermione tudo o que havia acontecido e eles imediatamente correram até a ala hospitalar para ver o amigo. Poppy sabia que, mesmo que Minerva estivesse vagarosamente aceitando a ideia de Harry conhecê-la, não estava pronta para que alguém mais visse que sua personalidade tinha outro lado, então disse aos amigos de Harry para que esperassem até que estivesse pronta para eles e foi acordar a amiga.

"Min? Min, você precisa acordar," ela disse, sacudindo a amiga gentilmente, com cuidado para não acordar seu paciente também. Observou enquanto Minerva olhava ao redor, piscando contra a luz entrando pelas janelas. Ela olhou para o corpo aconchegado ao dela e franziu as sobrancelhas levemente antes que o pesar passasse por seu rosto. Poppy colocou a mão em seu braço, imaginando porque sua amiga não podia amá-lo como ela sabia que Minerva queria. Minerva se sobressaltou ao ser tocada e pulou da cama como se tivesse sido azarada.

"Eu estava... hum... ele teve um pesadelo," ela explicou, apressada. Poppy apenas sorriu para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Min, relaxe," ela disse, examinando Harry. Ele estava infinitamente melhor do que no dia anterior e ela decidiu segurar o próximo grupo de poções para ver se ele acordaria hoje. Ela sabia que era improvável, mas Harry não era estranho a ala hospitalar e ele continuava a surpreendê-la com ritmo de recuperação. Minerva permaneceu rondando enquanto Poppy trabalhava. Poppy gostaria que Minerva não ficasse tão envergonhada em lhe mostrar que sentia alguma coisa pelo garoto. Elas se conheciam desde que eram crianças, mas fazia muito tempo que os acontecimentos haviam forçado Minerva a trancar o coração e Poppy tinha certeza que ela não sabia mais como reagir.

"Hermione e Rony estão aqui para vê-lo," disse ela, perturbando Minerva enquanto a bruxa continuava a observar o menino na cama. Poppy colocou uma mão no braço de Minerva e esperou até que ela se voltasse para ela, lançando um olhar penetrante para a outra mulher. "Hermione e Rony estão aqui," ela repetiu.

Finalmente entendendo o que Poppy queria dizer, Minerva lançou outro olhar a Harry antes de recuar para a sala de Poppy e usar o Flu para voltar à sua. Poppy não tinha dúvida de que Alvo – que sempre parecia saber quando Minerva precisava dele – estaria lá para segurá-la quando ela finalmente sucumbisse a sua tristeza.


	4. Capítulo 4

N/A: Começamos a entrar no universo alternativo. Assim que Harry estiver melhor a diversão começa! Precisávamos chegar a esse ponto para começar o relacionamento deles. Além disso, ainda não abordamos a questão da automutilação ou a de Snape. Leiam e comentem! Divirtam-se.

N/T: Traduzido por Mellie E. Betado por Gika Black.

**Capítulo 4**

Rony e Hermione entraram de mansinho na Ala Hospitalar, sabendo que se fizessem qualquer coisa que aborrecesse a medibruxa, seriam expulsos antes que conseguissem dizer "Azkaban". Quando finalmente conseguiram ver Harry, ele estava extremamente pálido e resmungando durante o sono.

Eles não podiam saber que ele estava tendo o mesmo pesadelo que tivera dias antes, de estar preso em uma multidão, exceto que agora ele estava ferido. Havia sangue escorrendo por sua perna e pela primeira vez ele verdadeiramente desejou que nunca tivesse começado a se cortar. Ele ficou cada vez mais atemorizado até que a luz brilhou sobre ele novamente. Sendo um garoto sensato, ele se obrigou a olhar para a luz, pois queria ver quem estava do outro lado. Ele viu os mesmos olhos verdes, fazendo com que se lembrasse de tê-los visto em algum lugar, e a mesma mão estendida em sua direção. Ele se moveu para agarrá-la, mas ela se moveu de modo a pousar em sua bochecha. O Harry do sonho se inclinou na direção do toque e ele sentiu que, não importasse o que acontecesse, ele estaria seguro. Sirius Black também atravessou a multidão e Harry se encolheu perto da pessoa misteriosa banhada em luz. Ele acenou com a cabeça tanto para Harry como para o enigma antes de desaparecer outra vez na multidão. Harry não tinha certeza do que ele estava perseguindo, mas parecia a cauda de um rato desaparecendo entre as pessoas. De repente havia uma centena de dementadores mergulhando em sua direção e Harry ouviu a mulher em sua cabeça gritar novamente. Ele se encolheu o mais próximo do chão que conseguiu, desejando estar em outro lugar. O enigma desapareceu e com movimentos atrapalhados Harry se sentou na cama, gritando.

Rony e Hermione estavam falando sobre Snape e o que poderia ter acontecido quando Harry sentou na cama. Eles pareciam chocados e se aproximaram para confortar o amigo. Hermione lançou um olhar acusador para Madame Pomfrey, uma vez que a medibruxa havia dito que Harry não acordaria por dias. Poppy Pomfrey sorriu, levemente divertida com o quanto Hermione a lembrava de uma Minerva McGonagall mais jovem, antes de checar seu paciente, que agora estava cuidadosa e completamente consolado pelos dois amigos.

"Como está se sentindo, Harry?" Ela perguntou de modo suave, porém firme. Ela aprendera há muito tempo que deveria falar suavemente de modo a não assustar os pacientes e de maneira firme, de modo que soubessem que deviam responder.

"Horrível," foi a resposta branda enquanto ele apertava as mãos de Rony e Hermione.

"Eu vou buscar um pouco de Poção Reanimadora para você, nossos estoques acabaram depois da epidemia de resfriados da semana passada, então pedi ao Professor Snape para preparar mais alguns caldeirões. Você vai estar de pé novamente em um instante." Ela se virou para sair, mas assim que terminou de falar as três crianças gritaram,

"NÃO!"

Madame Pomfrey não era uma pessoa facilmente assustável, mas virou-se como se tivesse sido azarada.

"Perdão?"

Até mesmo Harry havia gritado e era surpreendente que ele não houvesse desmaiado.

"Madame Pomfrey, Harry e Snape não estão exatamente se dando bem nesse momento." Hermione começou a explicar,

"E nós não confiamos no seboso de jeito nenhum," murmurou Rony em voz baixa, recebendo um olhar severo não apenas da medibruxa, mas de Hermione também.

"Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, não dá para outra pessoa fazer a poção?" Harry perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela ficou olhando para os três, surpresa com sua audácia quando algo na direção da porta da Ala Hospitalar chamou sua atenção. Alvo e Minerva haviam voltado.

Minerva parecia ligeiramente pior do que o normal e estava agarrada ao braço de Alvo, usando-o como apoio, mas estava lá mesmo assim. Poppy era uma das três pessoas a quem ela havia confiado seu mais profundo segredo e ela sabia o quanto feria sua amiga ver Harry desse jeito. Ela se lembrou das últimas vezes que Harry estivera ali. Minerva permanecera por perto caso algo acontecesse e sempre visitou o menino, mesmo que ele estivesse adormecido.

"Esperem aqui," ela instruiu os dois antes de puxar a cortina divisória atrás de si. Minerva a viu e fez algo que Poppy não a via fazer desde antes da morte dos pais de Harry – ela abraçou Poppy: um abraço curto, mas forte. Poppy, conhecendo Minerva há tempo o suficiente, teve o bom senso de não parecer surpresa, mas lançou um olhar para Alvo por sobre o ombro de Minerva e tinha certeza que ele havia piscado para ela.

"Professor Dumbledore, as crianças parecem pensar que caso o Professor Snape faça a Poção Reanimadora para Harry, ele acabe envenenando o menino," disse Poppy em um tom exasperado. Snape nunca fizera isso e ela confiava nele, mas boquiabriu-se quando o Diretor assentiu com a cabeça.

"Existem realmente circunstâncias extenuadoras circundando o relacionamento deles no momento, Poppy, e se você pudesse fazer a gentileza de dar um pulo em St. Mungus para pegar a poção eu agradeceria muito. Eu tenho alguma habilidade de cura e se ocorrer um evento ameaçador à vida enquanto estiver fora, me esforçarei para lidar com ele da melhor maneira possível," disse o Diretor em seu tom mais gracioso. Os cantos da boca dela levantaram-se um pouco. Ela não havia nascido ontem, mas precisava da poção para Harry. Ela assentiu e voltou a sua sala, jogando um punhado de pó nas chamas e desaparecendo em um clarão verde.

Dumbledore deu palmadinhas gentis no ombro da amiga enquanto se dirigiam a cama de Harry. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração se acelerar ao chegarem mais perto e virou-se para ela.

"Minha querida, é a hora certa. Agora é exatamente a hora de fazer isso. Ele precisa de você mais do que nunca e você precisa deixar sua culpa de lado." Ela soluçou um pouco ao ouvir isso, mas manteve a coragem, os olhos verde brilhando ao se fixarem nos azuis a sua frente. "Não é mais culpa sua do que de Harry, minha querida. Você não foi responsável pela morte deles e Harry precisava estar onde estava, admito que não o tempo inteiro, mas era o melhor que podíamos fazer por ele na época."

Ela assentiu e respirou fundo. Dumbledore sabia que era agora ou nunca e eles caminharam para trás da cortina, onde encontraram Harry, Rony e Hermione esperando sentados.

Ele sorriu bondosamente para Rony e Hermione e conjurou uma poltrona para Minerva sentar. Ela assentiu na direção deles antes de se sentar, inspecionando um pedaço de fio em suas vestes. Hermione olhou tristemente para ela, e Rony parecia indisposto ao ver a professora de Transfigurações, geralmente tão austera, com a aparência derrotada. Ele lançou um olhar indagador para Hermione e ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Dumbledore nunca estivera tão orgulhoso dos dois quanto naquele momento e os acompanhou até a porta, fechando-a atrás deles.

Harry estava um tanto febril demais para entender o que acabara de acontecer, mas ele compreendeu que a Diretora de sua Casa estava sentada em uma poltrona, parecendo decididamente horrível. O coque, geralmente apertado e perfeito, estava um tanto solto e havia mechas de cabelo negro caindo ao redor do rosto. Ele percebeu que nunca havia pensado nela como qualquer coisa além de sua severa professora de Transfigurações até ontem. Ele olhou discretamente para as vestes dela e viu que o lírio ainda estava pregado na lapela. Harry percebeu então o que ela quisera dizer quanto perguntara "Por que um lírio?" Pensara que ele o conjurara por causa de sua mãe.

"Eu honestamente não fiz de propósito professora," disse ele, rompendo o silêncio e sobressaltando-a. Ela lhe lançou um olhar indagador e ele apontou para a flor. Ela assentiu e desprendeu-a de suas vestes.

"Eu tenho algo para lhe contar, Harry." Ela disse, passando o dedo sobre a flor gentilmente. "Quando nós terminarmos, você pode ficar bravo e gritar o quanto quiser, mas, por favor, espere eu terminar, okay?" Ela falou com voz calma, instilando apenas curiosidade em Harry. Ele olhou para o rosto dela e assentiu. Ela tinha os olhos fechados.

"Há muito tempo atrás, eu não era como você e seus colegas me veem. Eu não era tão," ela parou por um momento, tentando encontrar a palavra certa.

"Mordaz?" Harry sugeriu cautelosamente.

"Eu ia dizer austera, mas não, eu não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu era severa, sim, mas nunca havia sido tão cáustica com meus alunos. Eu havia estado em muitas guerras antes de vir lecionar aqui e havia perdido muitos que me eram queridos. Ao lecionar, a dor diminuiu, não desapareceu, mas foi substituída pelo riso e a alegria que vi no rosto de cada criança que passou pelas portas de Hogwarts." Ela lançou um olhar para ele, mas ele estava perdido em pensamentos, lembrando-se de seu primeiro dia. Ela sorriu levemente antes de continuar. "O ano em que realmente me senti feliz pela primeira vez foi o ano em que uma certa Lílian Evans começou a estudar nesta escola." Ela disse, vendo Harry se animar com a menção de sua mãe. "Ela era tão bondosa e gentil e era amada por todos com quem interagia. Enquanto ela cresceu da primeiranista cheia de admiração para a bela mulher que se tornou, eu soube que essa aluna havia deixado sua marca em meu coração."

Harry pareceu ligeiramente chocado com a revelação de que Minerva McGonagall tivera uma aluna favorita, mas Hermione certamente era a aluna favorita atual, com Harry em segundo lugar. Ele sorriu antes de se obrigar a deixar seus pensamentos. McGonagall se levantara e estava em pé perto da janela. O tempo melhorara, mas ainda estava frio, um fato que não melhorava com a presença dos dementadores. Ele olhou enquanto ela se abraçava, observando as terras escocesas que ambos amavam tanto.

"Quando ela começou a sair com Tiago eu lhe perguntei se era uma decisão sábia, mas ela apenas riu e disse que estava feliz. Era o suficiente para mim. Quando eles deixaram a escola nós mantivemos contato, na maioria das vezes através de jantares em fins de semana alternados ou um passeio para compras ou dois. Quando se casaram, ela fez eu me sentar no lugar que sua mãe teria ocupado e isso aqueceu meu coração. Quanto mais tempo eu passava com ela eu percebia que a amava como a uma filha." Ela parou para secar as lágrimas do rosto e não tinha mais vergonha delas ao contar sua história desoladora. "Quando descobriu que estava grávida de você ela ficou tão feliz, Harry, eu nunca a havia visto sorrir como sorria quando me contou."

Minerva McGonagall se virou para ver Harry encarando seu cobertor, também com lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

"Nós não conseguimos nos ver tanto quanto gostaríamos depois que você nasceu. Voldemort estava no poder e nós, como aurores da primeira guerra, decidimos lutar. Seu pai lutou também, mas depois de uma situação em que ele passou perto da morte eu fiz com que ele fosse para casa, para você. Eles se esconderam não muito tempo depois disso e tudo o que eu recebi de Lílian foram algumas cartas esporádicas. Estávamos tão preocupados em lutar que nos esquecemos de honrar aquilo pelo que estávamos lutando." Ela caminhou em sua direção e voltou a se sentar. Ele não se moveu e nem ela. "Eu nunca disse a ela o quão orgulhosa dela eu estava e eu não estava lá para protegê-la. Quando ela morreu, uma parte de mim morreu com ela. Eu nunca havia sentido uma perda como a dela, nunca. Quando fiquei sabendo que você sobrevivera, tentei me trazer de volta, tentei me oferecer para ficar com você, mas não consegui e Dumbledore não teria permitido de qualquer maneira. Eu estava tão perdida sem ela que me escondi dentro de mim mesma. E me tornei a Professora McGonagall que você conhece hoje."

Ela parou, percebendo que acabara de abrir seu coração para o garoto na cama e, ligeiramente embaraçada com a fraqueza que demonstrara, se levantou, acreditando que deveria ir descobrir o que estava detendo Poppy. Ela foi impedida por uma mão em sua mão. Ela olhou para a mão que segurava a sua como se nunca tivesse visto uma mão na vida. Seguindo o olhar pelo braço ligado à mão, ela se encontrou olhando para o rosto de um menino que tinha os olhos da mãe. As lágrimas caíram pelo rosto sem restrição quando ela percebeu o que fizera ao se distanciar desse menino. Mais que isso, ela estudou o rosto dele, que parecia, por sua vez, estudar o dela.

"É você," ele sussurrou quase como se o mundo fosse desmoronar se falasse mais alto.

"Perdão, Sr. Potter?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, um tanto confusa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar a névoa dos pensamentos.

"Eu tive um sonho em que estava cercado por pessoas me puxando e me empurrando e havia uma luz forte e um par dos olhos verdes mais maravilhosos que eu já vi e uma mão que pegou a minha e me puxou da multidão." Ele não falou o que vira de Sirius Black, pensando que deixaria Rony e Hermione ponderar aquela parte. "Era você." Ele disse com firmeza.

A respiração de Minerva ficou presa na garganta e uma pequena centelha de esperança se acendeu em seu coração.

"Se você me odeia por deixá-lo, Sr. Potter, eu entendo completamente. Eu me odeio." Ela olhou para o chão e se virou para sair.

"Pare de fazer isso," disse ele antes de dissolver em uma crise de tosse profunda e preocupante que parecia dilacerar os pulmões. Ele chorou ao tentar parar de tossir, sua aflição apenas piorando a tosse.

Poppy entrou com pressa nesse momento e viu Minerva perto de Harry, sem saber o que fazer. Tomando o controle imediatamente ela gesticulou para Minerva sentar na cama. Ela sorriu ao pensar que esse não era o procedimento padrão, mas funcionava quase tão bem. Ela sentou Harry e inclinou-o para frente, encostando-o em Minerva de modo que ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser segurá-lo. Ela lançou um olhar penetrante para Poppy por meio segundo antes que a tosse de Harry apertasse seu coração mais uma vez, fazendo com que ela balançasse-o gentilmente e esfregasse suas costas acima de suas costelas. Poppy se moveu para frente deles e administrou uma série de poções que fizeram com que ele imediatamente ficasse gelado. Tremendo devido à perda de calor, ele se aconchegou às vestes de Minerva, tentando se aquecer. Outra poção reduziu a dor em seu peito. Lutando para respirar normalmente ele arfou, agradecido pela ausência de dor, mas com frio pelo retorno da temperatura ao normal. Ele se afastou discretamente, de modo que ela olhou para ele e seus olhares se encontraram.

"Fique," ele conseguiu dizer antes de se inclinar para frente e se aconchegar nos braços dela. Era mais fácil respirar nessa posição.

Minerva olhou para a criança em seus braços e seu coração se inflamou outra vez, amor derramando pelas veias e aquecendo sua alma. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua cabeça gentilmente.

"Eu prometo."


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/T: Traduzido por Mellie E. Betado por Gika Black.**

**Capítulo 5**

Harry passou os próximos três dias ganhando e perdendo a consciência antes de finalmente ter uma boa noite de sono. Ele lembrava pouco do que tinha acontecido, mas quando acordou percebeu que doía para respirar. Ele se sentou com cuidado, apertando as costelas e olhando em volta, espremendo os olhos enquanto tateava ao redor em busca dos óculos.

"Whoa," ele disse enquanto sua mão apertava ao redor as costelas. _Ótimo,_ ele pensou,_ é tudo o que eu preciso._

Enquanto esperava a dor no peito desaparecer, ele ouviu a porta abrir e abriu os olhos, esperando ver Madame Pomfrey repreendê-lo por se sentar sem ajuda. O que ele viu, entretanto, não foi a medibruxa enfurecida, mas a Diretora da Casa Grifinória em um robe xadrez e segurando uma xícara de chá, parecendo cansada.

"Oh," foi tudo o que ela disse ao vê-lo sentado. Um silêncio tenso se espalhou pelo aposento enquanto eles encaravam um ao outro, nenhum deles certo do que dizer. Harry tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer que não fosse patética e respirou fundo,

"Ahhhh," foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, já que seus pulmões protestaram contra a súbita respiração profunda. Ele despencou de volta sobre a cama com lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, segurando a respiração para tentar diminuir a dor. Vendo sua dor, Minerva se apressou para seu lado e segurou sua mão, sabendo depois das últimas três noites que havia pouco que ela pudesse fazer.

"Está tudo bem, querido, vai passar." Ela disse com suavidade e mesmo através da dor Harry ficou surpreso que ela pudesse falar com um tom tão cálido e amoroso. Ele apertou a mão dela com força e respirou o mais superficialmente que pôde. Minerva respirou fundo e sentiu o coração despedaçar ao vê-lo com dor. Ela se moveu para frente, descansando os cotovelos perto da cabeça dele, e estendeu a mão para acariciar os cabelos suados do menino, sorrindo gentilmente para ele.

Se Harry estava surpreso com a conduta afável dela, ele ficou pasmo quando ela abriu a boca e começou a cantar em um suave, mas completo sotaque escocês.

"_Can ye no hush your weepin', all the wee lambs are sleepin', Birdies are nestlin', nestlin' together, Dream Angus is hirplin' oer the heather_." Enquanto ela cantava, Harry sentiu a dor diminuir e sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ele se sentiu estranho, como nunca havia se sentido antes. Permaneceu deitado, respirando com cuidado, e fechou os olhos, saboreando o sentimento quente que tomou conta dele.

Minerva podia não saber que tinha uma audiência, mas Alvo abriu um sorriso largo e profundo que fez seus olhos brilharem como nunca antes enquanto a observava. Ele tinha ouvido Minerva cantar apenas uma vez antes e fora no nascimento do garoto especial para quem ela cantava agora. Ele se lembrou do dia com carinho, observando Minerva McGonagall, a Rainha de Gelo de Hogwarts, derreter e murmurar para o pequeno embrulho em seus braços. Ele se lembrou do rosto de Lílian ao ver sua antiga professora de Transfigurações embalar seu filho e lembrou do olhar que Lílian lançou a ele enquanto estava de pé perto da porta. Era um olhar que ele nunca esqueceria. Um olhar de esperança. Aquele olhar significava que Lílian agora tinha a família que sempre quisera desde a briga com a irmã. Significava que, com o nascimento de seu filho maravilhoso, ela podia envolver Minerva ainda mais em sua vida e todos eles podiam ter uma família, como todos eles queriam e precisavam. Ele nunca perdoaria o traidor pelo que fizeram com a família Potter. Mas ao ver sua melhor amiga se entregar aos sentimentos de amor por esse menino, ele esqueceu tudo por um momento e ouviu a voz gentil dela se sobressaindo à respiração difícil de Harry. Ele recuou em silêncio, retornando a seu escritório após mandar a louça do chá que estavam usando para a pia com um movimento rápido da varinha.

-0-

"Você acha que ela vai nos deixar vê-lo?" Rony perguntou enquanto andavam na direção dos aposentos pessoais da Diretora de sua Casa.

"Oh, você é ridículo; ela é uma professora, não um trasgo. É claro que vai nos deixar vê-lo. Ela é capaz até de nos deixar ficar um pouco." Hermione revirou os olhos ao ouvir Rony arfar.

"Caramba."

"Francamente, Rony."

"Hermione, é da McGonagall que estamos falando. Ela não é alguém que podemos passar por cima, ela é aquela que você não aborrece, bom, não mais que os outros, suponho, mas é McGonagall."

"Você quer ver Harry ou não?" Hermione parou e virou para ele, mãos nos quadris.

"Bom, sim," disse Rony, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Temos que contar a ele sobre o bicho-papão do Neville, lembra?" Ele riu e, vendo que ele não ia fugir, Hermione continuou andando até parar em frente ao retrato que levava aos aposentos privados de McGonagall. Ele lhe lançou um olhar de canto de olho. "Hum, Hermione, como você sabe que ela mora aqui?"

"Francamente, Rony, o que você acha que estou fazendo quando digo que vou tirar dúvidas sobre uma redação de Transfigurações?"

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

"Hum, bom, eu meio que pensei que você ia para a biblioteca."

Ela bufou, revirou os olhos e se virou para o retrato de um cavaleiro um tanto impetuoso segurando uma espada a sua frente e olhando-os com suspeita.

"Por que ir até os livros quando você pode ir até a fonte, francamente Rony. Salamandra de gengibre," disse Hermione, dando um passo para trás quando o retrato se abriu. Hermione entrou primeiro, com um Rony um tanto pálido atrás dela. Ao chegarem ao topo das escadas, Hermione bateu à porta e eles esperaram a ocupante lhes permitir a entrada.

Os devaneios de Harry foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta de McGonagall. Ela terminara de cantar a algum tempo e eles estavam sentados em silêncio, uma de suas mãos na testa de Harry e a outra no peito dele, sentindo o peito elevar e cair com sua respiração.

"Acredito que sejam a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley." Ela disse em voz baixa, olhando para a porta. "Você gostaria que eles entrassem?"

Ele olhou para ela um tanto surpreendido. Estava tão confuso que não sabia o que fazer, então apenas assentiu. Ela sorriu e apertou sua mão antes de andar até a porta, percebendo que Alvo os deixara há algum tempo, com os pratos limpos e de volta onde pertenciam.

"Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, entrem, por favor." Ela disse ao deixá-los entrar. Hermione não deu atenção ao aposento, mas Rony ficou surpreso com o que viu. Ele havia imaginado que os aposentos de Minerva McGonagall seriam como sua sala de aula, assim como sua atitude. Desprovida de conforto e carinho. Espartano, sua mãe teria dito, mas olhando ao redor do aposento ele viu uma miríade de cadeiras confortáveis e bonitos retratos do que, sem dúvida, eram os antepassados dela, além do que ele assumiu serem as colinas escocesas. A lareira estava adornada com pequenas figuras que dançavam de vez em quando e ele notou que havia algumas fotografias emolduradas que estavam viradas ou deitadas. Ele olhou para Hermione e apontou para elas com a cabeça. A garota lhe lançou um olhar severo e eles se voltaram para sua professora de Transfigurações.

"Desculpe, Professora, mas nós meio que queríamos ver o Harry." Hermione disse gentilmente. Ela nunca havia visto a bruxa com aparência tão ruim. Ela claramente não havia dormido muito nos últimos dias desde que Harry havia sido levado para seus aposentos e parecia que também não havia comido muito.

"É claro, Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, os senhores o encontrarão por aqui," disse ela indicando a porta pela qual havia acabado de sair com gestos cansados. "Por favor, sejam cuidadosos, os pulmões dele ainda não estão curados e ele tem dificuldades para respirar. Por favor, não o excitem demais com histórias sobre as aventuras do Sr. Longbottom com o bicho-papão. Haverá bastante tempo para isso quando ele retornar ao dormitório."

Rony assentiu e se dirigiu imediatamente para o quarto de Harry, deixando Hermione para trás para falar com a professora. Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo; ele também ficara chocado com a aparência da professora.

"Professora, quando foi a última vez que a senhora dormiu?" Hermione perguntou gentilmente, tocando o braço dela.

"O que? Oh, estou bem, Srta. Granger, só com os olhos um tanto casados," disse ela de maneira pouco convincente.

"Professora, por que a senhora não vai se deitar? Nós cuidaremos um pouco de Harry e eu prometo que a chamaremos imediatamente se alguma coisa acontecer." Ela deu um pequeno empurrão na direção do quarto e para sua surpresa a professora foi sem hesitação, parando na porta.

"Eu prometo que a chamarei imediatamente, Professora."

Minerva lhe lançou um olhar agradecido e desapareceu em seu quarto, fechando a porta com gentileza.

"Eu tenho a história mais engraçada para contar pra você sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry. Nós tivemos que enfrentar esse bicho-papão e,"

"Rony, você sabe que ele não está forte o suficiente para ouvir essa história." Hermione repreendeu vigorosamente ao entrar no quarto. Ele olhou para ela, envergonhado.

"Eu só queria animá-lo, Hermione."

Ela revirou os olhos e se dirigiu ao outro lado da cama.

"Como você está, Harry?" Ela perguntou, tocando de leve no braço dele. A mãe dela tivera pneumonia uma vez e ela sabia que os sintomas podiam ser bastante dolorosos.

"Bem," ele resmungou. A dor havia se transformado em um latejar e ele sabia que não devia respirar muito fundo antes de falar.

"Todos estavam muito preocupados, Harry. Dumbledore nos mantém atualizados pessoalmente e Lupin tem sido ótimo. Estamos fazendo as coisas mais incríveis, Harry, e poderemos ir para Hogsmeade em algumas semanas. Dumbledore acha que você estará bem até lá. Eu mal posso esperar, podemos ir para Zonko's e Dedosdemel, eles aparentemente têm a coleção mais maravilhosa de penas de açúcar."

Harry apenas assentiu ao ouvir sua melhor amiga. Era bom vê-los e trazia um sorriso a seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer menos pálido.

"Por que eu estou aqui?" Ele perguntou, meneando a cabeça em direção ao quarto. Arrependeu-se imediatamente quando sua cabeça começou a latejar.

"Nos aposentos da McGonagall?" Rony perguntou. Harry assentiu. Falar o deixava cansado e ele percebeu o quão estúpido havia sido por ficar na chuva por tanto tempo.

"Você estava tão doente, Harry, que eles quase o levaram para St. Mungus," disse Hermione, "mas McGonagall ficou com você a noite inteira e aparentemente você melhorou bastante. Madame Pomfrey estava com as mãos cheias depois que alguém derrubou um frasco de solução de ingurgitamento em um grupo de primeiranistas da Grifinória e eles estão todos na Ala Hospitalar até Snape conseguir preparar uma solução para desinchar."

"Malfoy," disse Harry simplesmente. Os outros concordaram.

"Não se preocupe, Fred e Jorge já decidiram que quando o Quadribol começar ele vai levar um balaço na cabeça," disse Rony com um sorriso maldoso.

"Rony!" Hermione disse de maneira acusadora.

"Ah, qual é, Hermione, você viu a cara do Colin? Ele parecia um trasgo." Harry sorriu e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro. Se ele pudesse suspirar sem que a dor atravessasse seu corpo ele o faria naquele momento. Ele era tão idiota por ter feito o que fez. Agora ele perderia o Quadribol e ele estava perdendo as aulas mais interessantes de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e estava tudo errado. McGonagall havia cantado para ele, pelo amor de Deus.

"Urgh," murmurou ele.

"Harry, você está bem?" Hermione perguntou, percebendo o barulho. Ele assentiu e sorriu gentilmente.

"Cansado," foi tudo o que ele disse. Ela assentiu e se mudou para os pés da cama, gesticulando para Rony sentar lá também.

"Nós vamos só sentar na escrivaninha e terminar a redação de feitiços, ok?" Ela perguntou, entendendo que Harry provavelmente estava exausto após toda a excitação do dia. Rony tinha a aparência de quem acabara de ouvir Gilderoy Lockhart dizer que gnomos tinham poderes místicos.

"Feitiços? Está louca?" O garoto perguntou, chocado que ela pudesse estar pensando no dever de casa quando o melhor amigo deles estava doente. Ela lhe lançou um olhar penetrante antes de menear a cabeça em direção a Harry, que estava tendo problemas para manter os olhos abertos. "Oh," disse Rony antes de puxar uma cadeira para a escrivaninha e sentar-se nela, prestando apenas um pouco de atenção a Hermione enquanto ela explicava a diferença de pronúncia.

Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas notaram que estava ficando escuro quando as velas dos candelabros ornados que estavam nas paredes se acenderam. Eles olharam em volta, chocados com o tempo que passaram sentados ali, e notaram o Professor Dumbledore pedindo silêncio com um dedo sobre os lábios antes de gesticular para que saíssem do quarto. Eles juntaram o dever de casa, se dirigiram à sala de estar e esperaram enquanto Dumbledore semicerrava a porta, deixando uma fresta para que pudessem ouvir se Harry tivesse problemas.

"Se eu não estou muito enganado Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger, o jantar deve estar sendo servido no Salão Principal. Eu já comi e ficarei aqui para manter os olhos em Harry." Ele disse com os olhos brilhando a luz do fogo. Ele sorriu quando Rony caminhou diretamente para a porta como se estivesse em uma missão. Como ensinara muitos outros meninos Weasley, Dumbledore sabia que não havia muita coisa que se entrepusesse entre eles e a comida. A Srta. Granger, entretanto, hesitou. Parecia que queria dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor. "Não se preocupe, Srta. Granger, eu também notei que a Diretora de sua Casa tem evitado comer e lhe asseguro que farei com que ela coma quando acordar."

Hermione ficou chocada, envergonhada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo e um tom rosado se espalhou por suas bochechas devido ao Diretor aparentemente ler seus pensamentos. Ela seguiu Rony para fora da sala e fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si. Dumbledore entrou no quarto de Harry e o observou por um momento antes de puxar as cobertas sobre seu peito. Ele poderia ter usado magia, mas alguma coisa sobre esse menino o fazia querer fazer o esforço. Ele riu de leve, sabendo que sua afeição pelo menino havia começado com seus pais, assim como seus amigos. Ele colocou a mão na testa de Harry e percebeu que ainda tinha uma febre baixa. Sabendo que Poppy teria sua varinha se ele nem ao menos lhe informasse, ele caminhou até o fogo, jogou um punhado de Pó de Flu, chamou o nome dela e esperou que a medibruxa viesse até a lareira.

"Diretor," disse ela secamente. Ainda havia seis primeiranistas com diversas partes de sua anatomia para serem desinchadas e ela não tinha tempo para conversas.

"Poppy, só achei que devia lhe dizer que Harry ainda tem uma febre baixa, mas parece dormir pacificamente. Entendo que ainda haja alguns primeiranistas na Ala Hospitalar, então vou deixá-la informada sobre a situação."

Poppy assentiu agradecida antes de retornar ao trabalho. Dumbledore se levantou do chão e, após checar que Minerva estava dormindo pacificamente, se acomodou no sofá dela, atraindo seu livro preferido de uma das prateleiras da enorme biblioteca particular dela. _A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate._ Minerva detestava o livro, mas o mantinha porque sabia que Alvo adorava ler sobre todos os maravilhosos doces que podiam ser encontrados na extraordinária fábrica. Ele riu ao abrir na primeira página, pensando com carinho em sua velha amiga e se lembrando das dificuldades que enfrentaram na primeira Grande Guerra. Eles haviam passado por muita coisa juntos e, enquanto Dumbledore tinha a habilidade de rir das coisas bobas, ele sabia que Minerva era muito mais séria e sofria cada vez que algo terrível acontecia; a morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter fora a última que conseguiu enfrentar antes de se despedaçar. Entretanto, as coisas estavam melhorando, ele pensou, voltando os olhos para o livro.

_Aquelas duas pessoas muito velhas eram o pai e a mãe do Sr. Bucket._

**N/A: A canção que Minerva canta para Harry é a versão de Annie Lennox de **_**Dream Angus**_** e Alvo estava obviamente lendo **_**A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate**_** de Roald Dahl.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/T: Traduzido por Mellie E. Betado por Gika Black.**

**Capítulo 6**

-0-

Ela não tinha certeza de por quanto tempo dormira, mas quando acordou o quarto estava completamente escuro. Temendo que os dois terceiranistas tivessem deixado Harry sozinho ela correu para o quarto vizinho, assustando-se ao perceber que havia alguém sentado com ele.

"Och, Remo, você me assustou," ela disse para o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que estava aconchegado na poltrona confortável. Ela havia ensinado Remo quando ele estava em Hogwarts e sabia que ele fora o amigo mais próximo de Tiago Potter, com a exceção de Sirius Black – grande amigo ele se revelara.

"Minerva, me desculpe, Alvo teve que ir ao Ministério resolver um assunto e eu me voluntariei para cuidar de Harry no lugar dele." Ele disse com suavidade, indicando que deveriam discutir o assunto na sala de estar. Ela correu os dedos por entre o cabelo de Harry e beijou sua testa com gentileza antes de seguir Remo, deixando a porta aberta para poder ouvir Harry.

"Por que ele precisou ir lá?" Ela perguntou uma vez que estavam sentados.

"Oh, um problema ou outro," Remo respondeu desinteressado.

"Deve ser difícil para você, Remo, saber que ele está lá fora procurando por Harry." Ela disse em voz baixa, descansando uma mão no braço dele. Ela sabia que todos eles haviam sido amigos, junto com Pedro Pettigrew, o homem que tentara impedir Sirius antes de ser morto pelo bruxo traidor pouco antes de sua captura.

"Você não tem ideia," disse Remo em um tom triste. "Ele era o melhor amigo de Tiago e eu não consigo imaginar o que o possuiu para fazer aquilo. Sirius ficou com Tiago quando fugiu de casa e eu sei que éramos todos próximos, mas Sirius era como um irmão para Tiago." Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Nunca fez sentido para mim."

Minerva sorriu com tristeza antes de convocar um bule de chá. Eles ficaram em silêncio, pensando em tempos mais felizes com os Potter. Ela lhe lançou um olhar enquanto ele observava as fadas dançarem na lareira. Ela soltou um riso abafado ao observá-las também.

"Lílian me deu as fadas. Uma para cada ano que nos conhecemos. Ela as enfeitiçou sozinha, sempre foi brilhante em feitiços." Remo sorriu. "Eu fui tão tola, Remo," ela disse em um sussurro. Ele pousou a xícara de chá na mesa de mogno e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas.

"Minerva, nada que você pudesse ter feito os teria salvado, você sabe disso, não sabe?" Ele a olhou nos olhos, um feito não realizado sem bravura, pois ela já era uma professora tão severa nos seus tempos de aluno como o era agora. Ela desviou o olhar.

"Eu disse a ela que era uma boa ideia. Eu disse que era a única maneira de manter Harry, e ela, seguros. Eu a convenci disso, Remo, ela queria ficar na minha mansão, o que era perfeito, é claro, mas eu disse que não sairia para lutar sabendo que ela estava sozinha." As lágrimas estavam outra vez caindo pelo rosto e ela esfregou as bochechas para secá-las, frustrada com as emoções que apareciam sem aviso.

"Minerva, todos nós dissemos a ela e a Tiago para se esconderem e não é mais sua culpa do que de qualquer outro. Eu ainda não estou convencido do que aconteceu naquela noite, mas se você vai culpar alguém, culpe Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, porque ele foi o responsável por suas mortes." Ele sorriu enquanto ela escutava o que dizia. Ela assentiu levemente e ele deu palmadinhas em sua mão. Ele se levantou, se preparando para deixá-la, e parou quando ela falou.

"Eu sinto tanto a falta dela."

Se Minerva McGonagall já não estivesse dominada pelas emoções, o movimento seguinte de Remo teria lhe garantido uma azaração desagradável. Ele a puxou para um abraço apertado, só para lhe assegurar que não era a única que sentia saudades.

"Perdoe-me, Remo; é difícil pensar nos outros quando você se sente tão mal. Você deve sentir muita falta deles também."

"Até aquela noite, Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew e Sirius Black eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter. Até Sirius trair Tiago e Lílian, ele foi o melhor amigo que um homem podia ter e," o que quer que fosse que ele ia dizer foi interrompido por um grito vindo do quarto de Harry.

Eles não sabiam, mas Harry havia acordado e ouvira o que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas havia dito. Ele estava tão chocado por aprender que o homem mais procurado da Grã-Bretanha havia traído seus pais que esqueceu que devia respirar com cuidado e arfou violentamente. Nunca tivera tanta dor como naquele momento. Havia pensado que crescer o braço novamente fora ruim o suficiente, mas isso era como literalmente ter os lados do corpo rasgados e ele respirava cada vez mais rápido com o aumento da dor, o que a tornava pior.

"Ahh, faça parar, por favor, por favor, isso dói," ele arfou. Minerva correu para dentro do quarto. Lembrando-se do que fizeram na primeira noite de seus acessos de tosse, ela aconchegou-o em seus braços e o inclinou para frente, sussurrando gentilmente em seu ouvido que iria passar e que ela estava ali. Apesar da dor, Harry gostava de estar nos braços dela. Ele sabia que estava seguro ali e chorou com o rosto enfiado no robe dela.

"Está tudo bem, Harry, vai ficar tudo bem." Ela repetiu, falando com o rosto próximo do cabelo dele, embalando de modo a diminuir a dor. Remo parou por um momento, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, antes de se juntar a eles na cama, segurando a mão de Harry, que apertou a dele enquanto ondas de dor inundavam seu corpo enfraquecido.

Foi assim que Alvo os encontrou meia hora depois, e vendo que Harry ainda estava com dor, o Diretor convocou a medibruxa imediatamente. Ela obrigou Harry a tomar várias poções, uma para diminuir a dor e outra para fazê-lo dormir. Antes que o fizessem engolir a poção do sono ele se aconchegou nas vestes de Minerva, sussurrando de modo que ela fosse a única a ouvi-lo.

"Promete que não vai me deixar."

"Eu prometo que não vou deixá-lo, querido." Ela sussurrou de volta, um pouco envergonhada pela demonstração de afeto que os colegas estavam presenciando.

"Você me conta sobre a minha mãe um dia?" Ele perguntou, também em sussurros. A dor estava desaparecendo lentamente enquanto a primeira poção fazia efeito.

"Eu lhe contarei sobre a sua mãe todos os dias, Harry, e sobre o quanto ela significava para mim," ela colocou os dedos sob o queixo dele, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos, "e o quanto você significa para mim." Ela disse e beijou sua testa.

"Isso é bom," ele sussurrou se aconchegando na curvatura de seu pescoço.

"Você consegue engolir a poção para mim, Harry?" Ela perguntou antes que ele sucumbisse ao sono natural. A poção permitiria ao menos que ele dormisse apesar de outro curto acesso de tosse, mesmo que tivessem que acordá-lo se algo mais sério acontecesse. Minerva deixou Poppy realizar mais alguns diagnósticos e voltou para a sala de estar.

"Bom, eu devo ir," disse Remo depois de um tempo. "Tenho que ver um Sonserino sobre uma poção." Ele sorriu tristemente antes de deixar os aposentos de Minerva pela lareira, evitando a longa caminhada até as masmorras. Alvo bateu palmas uma vez e um elfo doméstico apareceu com um _pop_. Minerva ergueu uma sobrancelha e pareceu que ia protestar quando ouviu Alvo pedir o jantar para ela.

"Alvo, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me alimentar, não preciso de você cuidando de mim," ela disse de mau humor. Ele sorriu com ar conhecedor.

"Minerva, minha querida, quando foi a última vez que você comeu mais do que três salamandras de gengibre?" Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas reparou que não conseguia se lembrar. Sabendo que fora derrotada, ela se sentou de mau humor no mesmo momento em que um prato enorme de rosbife e pudim de carne apareceu em sua mesa de centro. "Vejo que nossos queridos elfos domésticos se excederam novamente," ele disse, rindo, enquanto ela começava a comer, percebendo imediatamente o quão faminta estava.

Poppy reapareceu do quarto de Harry logo após Minerva terminar o pudim de carne, com Alvo mordiscando uma batata assada que ela deixara que ele roubasse.

"Bom, acho que ele está fora de perigo. O último acesso vai deixar o peito dele dolorido, mas de acordo com o que acabei de ver, ele deve se sentir muito melhor amanhã, de modo que posso até deixá-lo se levantar. Mas estritamente para que possa descansar. Sem aulas por pelo menos mais uns dois dias." Os dois professores assentiram e Poppy se largou em uma cadeira. "Urgh, não me sinto cansada assim desde a guerra," ela disse distraidamente. "Eu sinceramente espero que você descubra quem derrubou aquela poção, Alvo, para que eu possa extrair minha vingança fazendo-o limpar todas as comadres da Ala Hospitalar com uma escova de dente e sem magia."

O diretor sorriu para a medibruxa.

"Eu acho que sei quem foi, Poppy, entretanto há um plano muito mais eficaz em andamento, acredito."

"Oh, Alvo, você não fez isso," disse Minerva com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. "Vai permitir que os gêmeos lidem com isso?" Ela balançou a cabeça ao ver os olhos dele brilharem, secretamente ansiosa para ver o que os gêmeos bolariam. "O que o Ministro queria?" Ela perguntou depois de um tempo, lembrando-se do que Remo havia lhe dito.

"Oh, nada importante," ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "O Conselho está ansioso para saber o que eu penso da situação. Eu disse a eles que o único Sirius Black que eu conhecia era o amigo de Tiago Potter e que não posso julgar o assassino psicótico que o Profeta o faz parecer."

Os três professores ficaram em silêncio por um momento, pensando sobre a afirmação até que Poppy se levantou, espreguiçando-se.

"Bom, estou indo. Tenho que checar os dois alunos que ainda estão na Ala Hospitalar. O pobre Severo está fazendo poções sem parar. Estou surpresa que ele não tenha desmaiado."

Alvo riu.

"Absurdo, Poppy, Severo é um mestre das poções e eu acredito que ele tenha gostado de ter tantas coisas para fazer ao mesmo tempo. Certamente afastou seus pensamentos de um certo terceiranista." Alvo disse, indicando a porta do quarto de Harry. Minerva apertou os lábios. Ela realmente devia falar com o mestre das poções sobre essa rivalidade com o garoto. Alvo, vendo sua expressão facial, deu palmadinhas em sua mão. "Não se preocupe, Minerva, eu já aconselhei Severo e não há necessidade de dizer mais nada sobre o assunto."

"Ele puxou a varinha, Alvo, a varinha. Se eu não os tivesse desarmado, temo ao pensar," ela parou, balançando a cabeça. Ele sorriu largamente para ela.

"Acho que está na hora de você voltar para a cama, minha querida," disse ele, puxando-a do sofá gentilmente.

"Não se preocupe com Harry, Minerva. Lancei um feitiço sobre ele para que me avise se ele começar a tossir novamente." Poppy disse antes de desaparecer pela lareira com uma pluma de fumaça verde.

"Eu também estarei a apenas um Flu de distância," disse ele, indicando que era perfeitamente aceitável que ela dormisse.

"Eu estou assustada, Alvo," ela sussurrou, olhando para a porta de Harry. "Há tanto para consertar. Eu o abandonei e ele... Ele deve ter passado um tempo horrível com os Dursley, quero dizer, você viu a perna dele?" Ela olhou para ele, suplicante, e seus olhos não brilhavam e ele pareceu desamparado com a memória do que havia visto na perna de Harry.

"Eu vi, querida, mas você não deve se preocupar com isso agora. Isso é para depois de amanhã se Harry estiver tão bem quanto Poppy diz que ele vai estar. Enquanto isso aproveite que ele não vai acordar para recuperar o sono perdido." Ele disse gentilmente. Ela suspirou profundamente e se apoiou no ombro dele. Ele a segurou por um momento antes de conduzi-la até a porta do quarto. "Boa noite, Minerva." Ele disse, apertando sua mão.

"Boa noite, Alvo," disse ela antes de voltar a dormir.


End file.
